Time
by Arutachi Tsuruada
Summary: Inuyasha has done it again, with shivers )O.o Kikyou. Kagome doesn't care, she has found something better; The feeling of battle. She is almost bloodthirsty in fights, and even manages to hurt Sesshoumaru badly. He falls in love, but does she love him?
1. Default Chapter

From now on there will be 'Kelly's word of the _____'  
  
Since I have no idea when I will be updating.  
  
Live it up.(sesshoumaru77's A/Ns)  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Time  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After everything she had done for the stupid mutt! That ungrateful little dirt smocher!(...I love that name.) Kagome growled low in her throat, frightening herself, and the small innoccent bunny, who later on dies from a heart attack. 'Damn him and the living carcass!' She thought with malice. 'Who ever said I needed him, anyway? I'm stronger than most females in this Era already.' By now Kagome had knocked a very large amount of small saplings down. Inuyasha had done something Kagome knew would happen eventually, and she didn't give a flip about it. If Inuyasha wanted Kikyou, then he could have her. That carpet muncher could have him, too. 'The only reason I ever wanted her dead was taking my jewel shards. And if they think for one min-Hey, whats that?' Bringing herself out of her thoughts enough to realize where she was, Kagome realized she had no idea where she was. (^_*) Appearently she had gotten lost on her way to--nowhere. After seeing Inuyasha and Kikyou sleeping together (Thats putting it nicely...), she had stormed off into the wilderness, not caring enough to notice anything but her emotions. And on the top of those emotions, the one she felt most right now, was curiosity. Lying in front of her was a strange sword, made of what looked like black onyx, with a strange shaped silver hilt. Looking around her, Kagome saw that there was no sign of a sheath made to fit it. 'Wonder where it came from...' She thought, looking around again, this time suspiciously. There seemed to be no one there, so, hesitating slightly, she stepped forward, inch by inch, huming the James Bond theme song to herself. On the hilt of it, there was a wolf's head, detailed as if there had been a miniature wolf beheaded and then dumped into silver. She shivered, turning and poping her neck after it went away. 'Weird!' Kagome looked towards the sword again, and stepped closer to it. She sighed tiredly and plopped down next to it on the cold grass, sitting indian style. Cold wind blew harshly against her face and up her skirt. She shivered again, and spoke, seemingly to herself."Bliss..." She said sarcasticly, watching as the invisible force made everything move. "Maybe if I just stay here, I'll be happy." She said, aloud once again. 'This is the best mood I've been in for a while now. Maybe it DOES have something to do with the surroundings, who knows?' She leaned with the wind, swaying slightly in different directions with her eyes closed, enjoying her alone time. "Maybe you'll stay alive, if you leave my territory." Kagome sighed again out of annoyance, and opened her eyes slowly, telling herself never to jinx something like that again. Once again she looked at the hilt of the sword, and noticed finally all of the details to it. The wolf's eyes looked as if the were alive, shimmering the same forest green she saw all around her, and somehow telling her, willing her to pick it up. She complied, reaching over quickly, yet taking it carefully. Once she picked it up, she felt more alive, and satisfied than when she had her first meal, and that in itself was a great accomplishment. At the same time, she felt like she was part of something, that someone or something needed her, and wanted her to need it back. It felt as though she was finally complete. Kagome had yet to look up at her intruder, which annoyed him futher, though you could never tell by his voice. "Is that a challenge, or a threat?" He asked icily. She finally looked up. Yet there was no fear this time, only satisfaction and bravery, brazon, and to her opponents thoughts, stupidity. "Hello Sesshoumaru." 


	2. Ch2

"You are foolish to think you can fight me. I could kill you before you have time to get into stance."  
  
She grinned. "You could, but you won't. I now claim this area as my territory, should you wish to trespass then you will have to fight for the land."  
  
The sword pulsated throughout her body, as she swung it expertly into different directions, meant to confuse weak minded enemies. She had no idea where this power was coming from, but she liked it.  
  
Sesshoumaru growled loudly, suprised at himself for being so easily aggrivated. This child would learn her place.  
  
He knew of who she was, the supposed Miko of those which traveled with his brother. At first he had found her amusing, then she became like every other human in this world; ignored by him.  
  
But this, challenging him to a duel? Surely this woman was a fool. Who in there right mind would go up against him, unless they had a higher power.  
  
He drew his sword after watching the female's little spasm with the sword over there, trying to get him riled.  
  
"Then let us fight."  
  
A squirrel popped out in the clearing, dead straight in the middle of the two. Sesshoumaru glared down hard at the submersive creature, making it clean its bowls, at world record timing, and then running off to a feild somewhere to die.  
  
{A/N--I HATE squirrels! They are the evil placed on this world to destroy us all! Be sure to lock all of your doors tonight!}  
  
Sesshoumaru looked back up to Kagome, only to glimps trees. His left shoulder started burning harshly, as if there had been ashes spread on a wound there. When he looked to it, checking the damage, he found the whole sleeve of his shirt gone and thousands of small Kanji written down his arm.  
  
'What the Hell?!' His face had shock on it as he looked up to find the woman alot closer than she was, smiling while inspecting her work.  
  
"Be more on gaurd, Sesshoumaru, you never know when there will be an assasination to the Western lands." She said smoothly, gliding away, her strange sword swaying by a long cloth, that weirdly enough looked like part of his sleeve, to the side of her waist. 'How can a human be this fast? Unless she is no human... She doesn't smell human. She is strong, she must be to catch me so off gaurd.'  
  
Sesshoumaru looked around the clearing, hoping to find where she could have laid the rest of his shirt, when he saw that there had been a long pole stuck deep in the ground, the rest of his sleeve dangling at the top of it, looking dirtier than it was. He squinted his eyes slightly, and then widened them automaticly. In dirt, upon his ripped sleeve, she had written in his blood what he supposed was her name.  
  
He shook his head wonderingly. Amazing creature she was, this Kagome, taking his blood to write her name. To bad, he had a weird sence of respect for her since she DID beat him, that he would have to kill the ingrate. 


	3. Ch3

Every other day would have been normal for him, this Lord, feared by almost all that knew him. He would wake up,  
  
feed the human child, kick Jaken into a wall, and go to survey his lands. But he had not woken Rin up, nore had he the patience to   
  
hurt Jaken. He was going to find the Miko that had dared oppose him, planning on killing her, and   
  
then the half-breed, since he thought they still traveled together.  
  
Wouldn't he be suprised.  
  
Once Kagome got back to the camp she scooped up Shippou and her large bag, and made way onto the land she required lately.  
  
It had been over a week since the little 'duel', and Kagome had made a large cabin-ish hut with her new strenghts. She was expecting the two brothers to show up sometime,   
  
but not at the same time.  
  
To bad for her.  
  
"Bitch!! Get the hell out here! What the hell were you thinking that you could just get away from you're duties?! Hell no, now GET THE FUCK OUT HERE!!"  
  
Kagome sighed. That for sure, would be Inuyasha.  
  
Shippou had his eyes wide. "Momma you want me to hurt him?" He asked."I'll make him go away forever and he'll never get near us again."  
  
Kagome laughed at him, lightly pushing his shoulder when he started pouting.  
  
"No thank you Shippou. The best thing you could do is just stay inside the house while I deal with him. Everything will be fine."  
  
Shippou gave her a watery grin, and flung himself into her arms.  
  
"Be okay Momma." He whispered into her stomach. "Please be okay." Kagome felt her shirt getting wet.  
  
At first she thought he had pissed on her. She found that soon she started crying when she realized what he was doing.  
  
"Shippou please don't cry...I love you, and I won't leave you alone. Ever." He nodded.  
  
Kagome made her way outside, while Shippou hid inside the small trap door under their sleeping mat.  
  
"Momma, you promised me that you wouldn't leave me. But thats what my parents said to. Please don't be lying." 


End file.
